


Marquee

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Sort-of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: A simple guide from Niji Vinsmoke on how to have a successful evening out at the movies.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Marquee

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15 [SFW] - To The Movies**

    1. Find the babe you want on your arm that night - make sure she’s a hot one or what’s the point? Preferably, a black haired babe with a short temper. You’ve got one in mind.  
  

    2. Don’t grimace too visibly when she tells you to kick rocks. The little brat will come around...if she knows what’s good for her.  
  

    3. If she continues to refuse, threaten her. Ignore the offended looks - she’s full of shit, pretending to be surprised by your actions.  
  

    4. Let her slam the door in your face as she calls you a ‘foul-mouthed scoundrel,’ as if that’s news to either of you. Don’t worry - you’ll get her back for that one later.  
  

    5. Avoid security as you make your way to the rear of the house. You could take any of them, of course, but you’re trying to get inside unnoticed.  
  

    6. Let yourself in the back door with the key your girl so helpfully dropped off for you.  
  

    7. Avoid more security, while muttering under your breath that _you_ would do a better job offering protection than these knuckleheads.  
  

    8. Waltz right into the babe’s bedroom like you belong there - do you ever not? Stand in the doorway and watch her as she listens to the radio while she undresses, her back turned to you. She’s dancing a bit too - why doesn’t she ever do this for you?  
  

    9. Loudly demand to know why she never dances half-naked for you.  
  

    10. Duck the blow aimed directly for your head.  
  

    11. Once your girl is dressed again and done trying to crack you upside the head, get her in the car and head for the movies.  
  

    12. Try to grab her tits repeatedly when you hit a red light. Be sure to feign innocence when she realizes what you’re trying to do.  
  

    13. Get the tickets at the box office while your hot date stands off to the side, trying to hide her face under a hat and scarf combination. You know she’s hoping nobody will spot the two of you together, but you _also_ know that pretty much the entire town knows about you two skulking around together. You just don’t have the heart to break that to her yet.  
  

    14. _Yet.  
  
_
    15. Take seats all the way at the back of the theater, by the corner away from the door. When the usher tries to say something, subtly open your jacket and show him that you’re heeled. Snicker when he runs off all pale-faced.  
  

    16. Realize that you didn’t flash your gun as subtly as you thought when the dame starts hissing angrily at you while hitting you repeatedly on the arm.  
  

    17. Watch the movie for a few minutes, decide your date is _much_ better entertainment.  
  

    18. Try to slip your hand under her skirt, growl at her when she slaps it away.  
  

    19. Grab her tits. Cheer internally that she’s willing to meet you halfway on this, even if she’s making that face the whole time. You know which one.  
  

    20. Make another attempt to put your hand under her skirt. When she goes to slap your hand away again, tell her that daddy doesn’t like it when his brat acts up in public.  
  

    21. Smile, because she’s making that face _again.  
  
_
    22. Sneer at the people who keep turning around to scowl at you. Yes, you’re not exactly being sneaky, and no, you don’t fucking care.  
  

    23. Wave when you see the same usher from before coming back, likely sent over by one of the busybodies who can’t let you enjoy a nice evening with your girl. Stare him down as he lingers at the end of your aisle and then darts away without a word.  
  

    24. At intermission, grab your girl and tell her you’re leaving.  
  

    25. Ignore her smart-ass remark about how she’ll enjoy the movie much more without you anyway.  
  

    26. Pick her up under her waist and put her over your shoulder when she tries to go back into the theater without you. Repeat that you’re leaving. Throw in a reminder that, if she makes a scene, people will notice who she is - as well as who she’s with.  
  

    27. Carry her out, wave to the confused workers in the box office.  
  

    28. Casually tell your girl that, oh, she could’ve made whatever scene she liked - it’s not as though the whole town doesn’t know about you two.  
  

    29. As she stares at you, speechless, tell her you’d rather watch her dance half-naked to music than finish that stupid movie.  
  

    30. Drive with the windows down to drown out how loudly she’s shouting at you.




End file.
